


Momentos

by CheyRain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Character Deaths, Bobby - Freeform, Canon-Compliant, Dean-Centric, Jo - Freeform, John - Freeform, Lisa and Ben, M/M, Mary - Freeform, Tattoos, benny - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, doesn't include jack, ellen - Freeform, ends in season 13, mentions emma, sam is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyRain/pseuds/CheyRain
Summary: Dean and the stories he wearsAlternatively: The many tattoos of Dean Winchester across the canvas of his body





	Momentos

Nobody knows this but Dean has a tiny tattoo in memory of Emma. The tattoo is small and in the crook of his left elbow where it’s easy to hide. A hummingbird with a raven’s wings wrapped around its smaller body. The hummingbird is looking up and the raven is looking away. Dean didn’t dare put Emma’s name on the tattoo for fear of what Sam’s reaction would be, but she was his daughter. He didn’t know her long but he could see himself in her. She looked so much like him. God how he wanted a family, wanted her to be good.

His first tattoo was for his father. A gun on his right forearm with Orion the Hunter crudely carved into the handle. The man who shaped his children’s life so much with his obsession of hunting. Just under it is a couple of lines from “Hey Jude” for his mother. Sam looked away when he saw them.

He burned Bobby’s flask but that didn’t mean he didn’t keep it. He got that flask tattooed on his ribs under his left arm. Easy to either conceal or to hide.

One of the times Castiel died he got feathers tattooed on his right side, on the fleshy part of his stomach, just above his hip. Just a few feathers looking like they were falling, edges singed and smoking.

On his chest he had his warding sigil. He and Sam went together to get them and he stared blankly ahead while getting it. It didn’t mean much to him, just another part of the job.

When he sold his soul for Sam he got chains wrapping around his left bicep. The tattoo for his daughter is a bit below it but not by much. On the chain it said Sam in cursive, barely discernable from the chains. Sam didn’t notice but he did ask about the chains. Dean just gave him a blank look.

On his back on his right side there is a shotgun for Jo. It has a couple of scars through it now from getting hit by monsters but it just adds character. Next to it is a bottle of whiskey for Ellen.

On his right side on his ribs he had a little ipod for Charlie, the headphones trailing down to just above the feathers. Next to the ipod is a couple of twenty sided dice.

For Benny he had a traditional style pirate ship on the inside of his left forearm. Sam gave him a pissed look when he saw it.

For Lisa and Ben he got a little house on his right calf. It was cartoony and intentionally done so. It was inside a cloud. They were just a dream and one he couldn’t keep no matter how much he wanted to.

High on his left thigh were tally marks. Each tally mark was someone he couldn’t save. There were so many of them taking up most of the outside part of his thigh. Sam didn’t know about them.

When Cas saw his tattoos he went silent. His hands slowly slid over each one, silently pausing to ask questions. Dean talked and then he cried. Cas just kissed each tear away before kissing him.

When Lucifer stabbed Cas Dean got burnt wings tattooed across his chest and wrapping around his back. They crossed his other tattoos, breaking up for them. He got drunk as hell after getting them.

Cas wept when he saw them. That day both of them went and got their left ring fingers tattooed with each other’s names. Dean’s saying Cas in Enochian. Sam’s eyebrows went high when he saw that one but he didn’t comment. Dean grabbed Cas’s hand defiantly but Sam didn’t acknowledge it.


End file.
